buttobasoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Buttobasoul
is a arcade game. Player can get a Gashapon chance to get rare medals, and later Fullbottles, as a prize. Gameplay Before the game, player can get a random drop of 1 to 3 medals from the arcade machine. Then, the a boss will be randomly chosen, with different weak points on , , and later Energy Items and Fullbottle. Player can scan the QR code of the medals to form a team up to 3 riders. In later version, player can also scan Energy Items and Fullbottle for extra bonus. After scanning, Player is required to continuously hit the button to accumulate the to a certain amount. Each boss requires different amount of accumulation. The rider medals, Energy Items and Fullbottles will give an initial to the gauge, and bonus will be added if they matching the weak points of the boss. Once the Soul Gauge is filled up, the boss is defeated. In later version, the Energy Item will be activated before the defeat of boss. The game then enter the section, where riders perform Rider Kick on Shocker Combatmen, and prize will be given if the combatman fly over 10000 meters, or 50000 meters in the some later versions. During the flight, events may be happened that cause the combatman to fly further, fly again, or land immediately. The final distance is determined from the timing of button pressing and the number of hits in the battle, and also a random factor. A boss event must happen if the combatman is going to stop at around 10000/50000 meters, and may cause the combatman to stop at 9999/49999 meters. The highest result of the final distance is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zxWiaVGB7g. Battle Type Medals are divided into 5 Battle Types: * **True Slash * **True Punch * **True Shoot * **True Kick * **True Special In the latest version, there are medals upgraded with properties. Kamen Riders Playable Characters The following listed by Series Mark. *Kamen Rider 1 **Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 **Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger **Electro-Wave Human Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito **Kamen Rider G3 / Kamen Rider G3-X **Kamen Rider Gills **V1 **Another Agito **Kamen Rider G3 Mild **Kamen Rider G4 *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Kamen Rider Knight **Kamen Rider Scissors **Kamen Rider Zolda **Kamen Rider Raia **Kamen Rider Gai **Kamen Rider Ouja **Kamen Rider Tiger **Kamen Rider Imperer **Kamen Rider Verde **Kamen Rider Femme **Kamen Rider Ryuga **Kamen Rider Abyss *Kamen Rider Faiz **Kamen Rider Kaixa **Kamen Rider Delta **Riotroopers **Kamen Rider Psyga **Kamen Rider Orga *Kamen Rider Blade **Kamen Rider Garren **Kamen Rider Chalice **Kamen Rider Leangle **Taiyaki Master Ultimate Form (event exclusive, no medals are released) **Kamen Rider Glaive **Kamen Rider Larc **Kamen Rider Lance *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Kamen Rider Ibuki **Kamen Rider Todoroki / Transformed Todayama **Kamen Rider Zanki **Kamen Rider Danki **Kamen Rider Sabaki **Kamen Rider Eiki **Kamen Rider Shuki **Transformed Akira **Transformed Kyosuke **Kamen Rider Gouki **Kamen Rider Toki **Kamen Rider Shouki **Kamen Rider Banki **Kamen Rider Kabuki **Kamen Rider Touki **Kamen Rider Kirameki **Kamen Rider Nishiki **Kamen Rider Habataki **Kamen Rider Amaki *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kamen Rider TheBee **Kamen Rider Drake **Kamen Rider Sasword **Kamen Rider Gatack **Kamen Rider KickHopper **Kamen Rider PunchHopper **Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Kamen Rider Ketaros **Kamen Rider Hercus **Kamen Rider Caucasus *Kamen Rider Den-O **Kamen Rider Zeronos **Kamen Rider New Den-O **Kamen Rider G Den-O *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider Ixa **Kamen Rider Saga **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva **Kamen Rider Rey **Kamen Rider Arc **Kamen Rider Kiva-la *Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Double **Nasca Dopant **Kamen Rider Skull **Kamen Rider Accel **Kamen Rider Cyclone **Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccelXtreme **Kamen Rider Eternal **Kamen Rider Joker *Kamen Rider OOO **Ankh **Kamen Rider Birth **Kamen Rider Birth Prototype **Kamen Rider Poseidon **Kamen Rider Aqua *Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Meteor **Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *Kamen Rider Wizard **The White Wizard **Kamen Rider Beast **Kamen Rider Mage **Kamen Rider Sorcerer *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Kamen Rider Baron **Kamen Rider Ryugen / Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi **Kamen Rider Gridon **Kamen Rider Kurokage **Kamen Rider Bravo **Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin **Kamen Rider Duke **Kamen Rider Sigurd **Kamen Rider Marika **Kamen Rider Knuckle **Kamen Rider Fifteen **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin **Kamen Rider Mars / Kamen Rider Jam **Kamen Rider Gaim Yami **Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Drive / Kamen Rider Super Dead Heat Drive / Kamen Rider Zero Drive **Kamen Rider Chaser / Kamen Rider Protodrive / Mashin Chaser **Kamen Rider Lupin **Kamen Rider Mach / Kamen Rider Mach Chaser **Kamen Rider Dark Drive **Kamen Rider Heart *Kamen Rider Ghost **Kamen Rider Specter **Kamen Rider Necrom **Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Kamen Rider Zero Specter *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega / Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega **Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha **Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma **Kamen Rider Amazon Neo **Crow Amazon **Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Alpha *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Kamen Rider Brave **Kamen Rider Snipe **Kamen Rider Lazer / Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Kamen Rider Genm **Kamen Rider Para-DX **Kamen Rider True Brave **Goriders ***Aka-Rider ***Ao-Rider ***Ki-Rider ***Momo-Rider ***Mido-Rider **Ride-Player **Kamen Rider Poppy **Kamen Rider Cronus **Kamen Rider Fuma **Kamen Rider Another Para-DX *Kamen Rider Build **Night Rogue **Blood Stalk **Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Grease **Nebula Hell Bro's **Hell Bro's **Remocon Bro's **Engine Bro's **Kamen Rider Rogue **Kamen Rider Evol **Kamen Rider MadRogue **Kamen Rider Blood *Kamen Rider Zi-O Allies Chance Time *Mighty *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **Shishi Red **Sasori Orange **Ookami Blue **Tenbin Gold **Oushi Black **Hebitsukai Silver **Chameleon Green **Washi Pink **Kajiki Yellow *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger **Lupin Red **Lupin Blue **Lupin Yellow *Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **Patren 1gou **Patren 2gou **Patren 3gou Others *Onari Yamanouchi Enemies Henchman *Shocker Combatmen *Genm Zombies (event exclusive) Bosses *Ikadevil *Shocker Rider Number 1 *Gold Shocker Combatman (event exclusive) *Marshal Armor *Apollo Geist *Great Emperor Zero *One-Eyed Titan *Great Leader of Neo-Shocker *Satan Snake *Ambassador Darkness *Shadow Moon *Emperor Crisis *N-Daguva-Zeba *Go-Gadoru-Ba (Shocker Form) *El of Ground (Strengthen Form) & El of the Wind *El of Water (Strengthen Form) *Kamen Rider Odin *Spider Orphnoch *Kerberos II *Orochi *Gryllus Worm *Kamen Rider Gaoh *Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form *The Dawn Sleeps, A Magnificent Story's Ending *Super Apollo Geist *Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion *Terror Dopant *Kamen Rider Eternal *Heat Dopant *Luna Dopant *Metal Dopant *Trigger Dopant *Ankh (event exclusive) *Kyoryu Greeed *Kyoryu Greeed *Aries Zodiarts *Taurus Zodiarts *Gemini Zodiarts *Cancer Zodiarts *Leo Zodiarts *Virgo Zodiarts *Libra Zodiarts *Scorpion Zodiarts *Sagittarius Zodiarts *Capricorn Zodiarts *Aquarius Zodiarts *Pisces Zodiarts *Gremlin (Evolved Body) *Redyue *Kamen Rider Gold Drive *Kamen Rider Dark Drive Type Next *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *Kamen Rider Extremer *Great Eyezer *Dragonfly Amazon *Mole Amazon *Graphite **Dark Graphite **Guren Graphite *Genomes *Lovrica Bugster *Totema Genm (event exclusive) *Gamedeus Machina *Gamedeus *Needle Smash *Bikaiser **Kaiser **Kaiser Reverse *Castle Hard Smash **Castle Hazard Smash *Stag Hard Smash **Stag Hazard Smash *Owl Hard Smash **Owl Hazard Smash Chance Time *King Dark *Kamen Rider Core *Gamma Superior (Jabel) & Gundari *Kamen Rider Para-DX *Super Gamedeus *Blood Stalk Fullbottle The toyline-exclusive would be used by Build to Best Match with Ganbarizing and access ButtobaGanba Form. Notes *The Ex-Aid medals from this arcade game also appeared in the summer movie and the final episode of Kamen Rider Ghost. *The Kamen Rider Ex-Aid series uses Energy Items, which are based on this game's Buttobasoul Medals. The Energy Items would later be made available as medals for the game itself. External links *Official website Category:Browse